vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Najimi Ajimu
|-|Unsealed Najimi= |-|Sealed Najimi= Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi) is the founder of Hakoniwa Academy and the creator of the Flask Plan. Her partner is Hanten Shiranui. The leader of the Not Equals, Ajimu has been absent for three years after being sealed by Misogi Kumagawa. After Medaka Kurokami's success in reforming Kumagawa, the seal has weakened, whereupon Ajimu is set loose. Ajimu is the chief antagonist of the Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc. Power and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Najimi Ajimu, The Not Equal Who Is Just Impartial, Anshin'in Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 3,402,193,822,311 years old. (The age of our universe is only estimated as roughly 13,798,000,000 years. This makes her around 246.5715192 times older than even the universe itself.) Classification: Not Equal, Non-Human, Hakoniwa Academy Founder, Flask Plan Designer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Even while being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu kept great strength), Accelerated Development (After being born from nothing and seeing the birth of the Universe, Ajimu in her quest to find an impossible task gained a frightening number of power), Fourth Wall breaking, Self-Sustenance (Type 1 & 2; Being born before the Universe and lived in the void during Million of years, Ajimu can continue to act forever without rest or need for sleep), Immortality with Dead Lock (Type 1; One of Ajimu's abilities grants her eternal life, she has lived for over 3 trillion), Martial Arts with Four Figure Leg Lock (A judo take which restrain the opponent's movements, Ajimu used it in response to Tsurubami's Provocations), Causality Manipulation with Hundred Gauntlets (Hundred Gauntlet was originally a skill that reversed causality before she gave it to Kumagawa), Conceptual Manipulation with All Fiction (Type 3. All Fiction could erase the concept of colors from the entire universe), Perception Manipulation with Parasite Seeing (This ability allow her to see what other people see through their own eyes, this can also allow her to see how others view the world and understand what they think), Sense Manipulation with Mirror Juvenile (The ability tampers with a person's sense of perception, allowing her to appear to them however she wishes), Limited Nigh-Omnipresence with Alibi Block (A skill that allows Ajimu to appear wherever she wants, whenever she wants. Including physical places such as a locked room, space, heaven, and hell, as well as metaphysical places like dreams and hearts, However she has also demonstrated appearing in multiple places at once, appearing in both Kumagawa's and Zenkichi's hearts), Creation (Ajimu has 700 million human terminals across the world), Limited Nigh-Omniscience and Precognition (Ajimu is stated to be Omniscient and possesses all knowledges, as past as Future events, but she decides to restrain her knowledge at the human level to be "fair" to the story Note 1), Power Bestowal and Power Absorption with Lip Service (By kissing someone, Ajimu is able to switch the opponent's ability with another she possesses. She uses this ability to return Kumagawa's original Minus to him, taking back Hundred Gauntlets in the process), Power Nullification with Life Zero''' and Unskilled (With Life Zero, Ajimu can nullify any skill she desires, she was supposed to be able to nullify Medaka's The End, she also possesses "Unskilled", an ability which allow Ajimu to nullify and block her own skills for 3 minutes), Disease Manipulation with Five Focus (Five Focus is a skill that manipulates aliments, it inflicts diseases on to anyone that is scratched by the user's claws, Ajimu never displayed this skill herself, having bestowed it upon Aoki Aka, along with the mission to prevent anyone at Hakoniwa Academy from dying), Time Travel and Dimensional Travel with Door To Door (An ability which allows Ajimu to "travel through time" by bringing herself and others into the dream world where they appear at different stages in their lives. While Ajimu seems to be able to enter the dream world freely on her own, to send other people there, she must first kiss them), Memory Manipulation, Power Nullification, Statistics Reduction, Durability Negation, Non-Physical Interaction and Sealing with Bookmaker (After she gave Hundred Gauntlet to Misogi, she stole bookmaker. As this ability was one of Ajimu's skills for a time, she could probably use it), Surface Scaling with Give Up-Down (An ability which allows Ajimu to cling to high ceilings, even upside down), Limited Information Manipulation with Count up (The ability to count large numbers, Ajimu uses it to count all the skills she uses), BFR (Can send people to the dream world, a metaphysical place, by kissing them), Mind Manipulation (It's implied that Ajimu possesses a skill that lets her mess with people's minds), Air Manipulation (Ajimu says that she has a skill to control oxygen molecules), Law Manipulation (Ajimu set up a rule for the Hero's Sword, making it so that only a hero can pull it out), Sleep Manipulation (Instantly made Zenkichi unconscious with an unknown skill), Weapon Creation with Sword Looks (Created the Hero's Sword) Teleportation, with Lady Guitarist (This skill allow her to reload guns without touching the gun or the bullets), Durability Negation with various skills, and hundreds of abilities (She demonstrated a total of 814 usable abilities listed here). Resistance to Perception Manipulation with Standing Ovation (A skill that negates the effect of Parasite Seeing), Sealing (Partially resisted the effects of Bookmaker, escaped from Momo Momozono's sealing in a week), Power Erasure (Skills capable of erasing powers, such as All Fiction and Wrong Conversion, don't work on Minuses) and Causality Manipulation (Partially resisted the effects of All Fiction, although the skill was still an important part in sealing Ajimu). '''Attack Potency: Unknown (She has been described as having the abilities to create universes, control infinity, and "become God". However, due to a lack of explicit feats, unknown details, and contradictions throughout the series, which is also a metafictional parody manga, it is uncertain how much of this that should be taken at face value). Speed: Unknown (Although Ajimu was born Billions of years before existence itself, lived in the primordial void before the big bang and has a Skill which govern speed, she is supposed to being at least comparable to Medaka Kurokami and possibly Iihiko Shishime but due to the nature of the Manga and her status inside it, it's impossible to give her a proper and consistent speed). Lifting Strength: Unknown (She could easily lift a soccer goal when sealed by Bookmaker, but she lacks lifting feats when unsealed). Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (It was supposed to be able to took the Big Bang although, her Skills has the ability to turn her into various abstract concepts, from Immortality and Non-Corporeal true nature make her difficult to kill, to the extent that she has survived for trillions of years). Stamina: Unknown, possibly Infinite (Ajimu is born before existence itself and lived in the void Million of years, she doesn't need to she doesn't need to sleep and eat, she also posesses abilities which grant her infinite stamina). Range: Varies from Standard melee range to Universal with abilities (Various Ajimu's skills can be used to the target at melee range but some such as Meaning Network which allow her to cut the concepts of the world, Hundred Gauntlet which affect the causality of the Universe itself or much more can be used on a much greater scale). Standard Equipment: None. Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience ("Nigh" due to the fact that she just ignored one person and his actions). Weaknesses: Apparently none, but it is arguable whether or not if the Theory Of Narrative Causality is one of her weaknesses or just a massive plot armor that the Main Character may have in her own verse, to the point that she lost to a ridiculously weaker "main character" simply because the author wanted her to. Notable Attacks/Techniques Superhuman Physiology: Even being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu seems to have great strength. She has crushed the ground by just stepping on it. Ajimu has also carried a soccer goal all the way to the top of the clock tower using only one hand. Ajimu is shown to be incredibly fast, to have dodged both the attacks of Zenkichi and Emukae simultaneously without effort while doing a sideways peace sign. *'Four Figure Leg Lock' (四の字固め, Yon no Jigatame): Used in response to Tsurubami's Provocations User style, Ajimu can pin an opponent down in a wrestling-like fashion. Abnormalities and Minuses Multiple Skill User: Ajimu does not have one specific Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). After giving Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa and later Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi, her total drops to 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa and returns his original Minus to him, raising the total amount to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. After she is "killed" by Iihiko, she meets Kumagawa in the dream classroom to give him Hundred Gauntlets and Unskilled. This decreases her total to 12,858,051,967,633,862 skills. At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills. *'Parasite Seeing' (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): Ajimu had an enhanced vision that granted her the ability to see what others saw through their own eyes. This also allowed her to see how others view the world and understand how they think. In the dream world, she was able to restore Zenkichi's eyesight after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction (a feat Kumagawa admits he himself could not do), by passing on her Parasite Seeing to him. *'Hundred Gauntlets' (手のひら孵し, Handoreddo Gantoretto): Ajimu describe this skill as a simple ability that reverses causality itself, but Kumagawa turned this one as a skill that cancel causes and effects, the resulting skill is called All Fiction. *'Lip Service' (口写し, Rippu Sābisu): By kissing someone, Ajimu is capable of switching their current ability with another that she possesses. She uses this ability to return Kumagawa's original Minus to him, taking back Hundred Gauntlets in the process. She can only retrieve abilities she gave out so she cannot take back a modified skill like Kumagawa's. *'Alibi Block' (腑罪証明, Aribai Burokku): Described as a gentle skill by Ajimu, she can appear wherever and whenever she wants, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in space, in heaven, or in hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, or even inside people. *'Dead Lock' (死延足, Deddo Rokku): Ajimu describe this skill as an ability that give eternal life thanks to that, she is now an eternal being, and has lived for over 3,402,193,822,311 years. *'Life Zero' (無効脛, Raifu Zero): Ajimu can nullify any skill she desires, she is even stated to nullify Medaka's The End. *'Standing Ovation' (手の舞足の踏むところを知らず, Sutandeingu Obēshon): A skill which Ajimu claims can negate the effect of Parasite Seeing. *'Mirror Juvenile' (身気楼, Mirā Jubunairu): An ability which tampers with a person's sense of perception, allowing Ajimu to appear to them however she wishes. *'Five Focus' (五本の病爪,'' Faibu Fōkas''): A skill that inflicts diseases onto anyone that is scratched by the user's claws; the Five Focus is a skill that manipulates aliments. *'Door To Door' (口区間, Doa To Doa): An ability which allows Ajimu to "travel through time" by bringing herself and others into the dream world where they appear at different stages in their lives. While Ajimu seems capable of entering the dream world freely on her own, to send other people there, she must first kiss them. *'Give Up-Down' (逆転掌訴, Gibu Appu Daun): An ability which allows Ajimu to cling to high ceilings, even upside down, she used this ability against Emukae and Zenkichi during their training. *'Count Up' (指折り確認, Kaunto Appu): The ability to count large numbers of items. Ajimu uses it to count all the skills she uses against the false suitors. *'Bookmaker' (却本作り, Bukku Meika) A skill Ajimu stealed from Kumagawa, Kumagawa's original Minus, requiring him to impale his foe with a large screw. Though the damage to the body is nearly zero, it can turn the enemy into a Minus, reducing their intellect, body, spirit, talent, and technique to fall to Kumagawa's pathetic level. However, since they're brought down to Kumagawa's level, any battle between him and his foe will simply be a draw unless outside intervention is involved. *'Unskilled' (実力勝負, Ansukirudo): It's a skill that nullifies and blocks all the user's skills for a maximum of three minutes. Ajimu leaves this skill to Kumagawa after her death to make his new minus, April Fiction. *'Lady Guitarist' (弾爪の麗人, Redi Gitarisuto): A skill that lets Ajimu reload guns without touching the gun or the bullets. *'Sword Look' (見囮刀, Sōdo Rukkusu): A skill that allow Ajimu to create swords *'Unnamed Skill:' A skill that Ajimu used to made Zenkichi unconscious Others: If you want to read all of her abilities click here. Note: Due to the uncertainty regarding Ajimu's tiering, the nature of her abilities, and her portrayal within canon, she should not be used in versus threads. Gallery Sword Skills.png|Sword Skills Martial Arts Skill.png|Martial Arts Skills File:Magic Skills.png|Magic Skills File:Mental Skills.png|Mental Skills Biological Skills.png|Biological Skills Boss Skills.png|Boss Skills Multiplier.png|Multiplier File:Gun_Skills.png|Gun Skills Ninja Skills.png|Ninja Skills Protagonist Skills.png|Protagonist Skills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Element Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Perception Users Category:Disease Users Category:Geniuses Category:Biology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gun Users Category:Fiction Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users Category:Leaders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Corruption Users Category:Chemistry Users Category:Organic Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Surface Scalers Category:Sealing Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Memory Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Information Users Category:BFR Users Category:Air Users Category:Law Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Chain Users Category:Staff Users Category:Dual Wielders Category:Perception Users Category:Eye Users